Weak
by LittleMaple
Summary: After an exhaustingly long trip to Hearts, all Alfred wanted at his return was a proper bath and a proper supper. However, an ambush forces him to change his plans and he finds himself with his hands tied and worrying for his Queen... not necessarily in that order...? NSFW. CARDVERSE.


**A/N: Hello! This story has been published in my AO3 account for a while now, but I decided to post it here as well. It was supposed to be a PWP, but I added a bit too much plot...? LOL I hope you guys like it! ;) (and if you do, please let me know...! pls)**

* * *

"If you move, I'll kill him!" the man yelled.

Alfred froze in place, hands in the air. Around him the few soldiers also stopped, still holding their sword.

Behind the man a few other men stood, armed and ready to attack.

"I want gold, a lot of it, and a ship, or I'll kill him!" the man demanded. Those behind him cheered as he pressed his knife closer to the Queen's neck, holding him in place with an arm around his waist.

And as for Arthur, he knew he should be afraid for his life, but he was not. He was angry.

Three years earlier during a vacation trip to Diamond, a group of men surrounded their carriage and _of course_ they took Arthur as hostage. He was smaller and weak, he didn't have the strength the Clock provided to the King, so of course he was the obvious target. It made Arthur furious to know people thought of him that way, even with his excelente magical skills. And that was why during those past few years he had been working to strengthen such skills. He had decided back then that he wouldn't allow himself to be captured just because he wasn't fast enough to reach for his spellbook.

… Alfred had also forced him to take self-defense lessons, and Arthur was sure he could manage to elbow that bastard and get free from him since he seemed distracted, but honestly, that was the perfect opportunity he had been waiting to show how much his magic had improved. So much that he didn't really _need_ the spellbook anymore! He was going to show those arseholes how strong he could be, so nobody else would take him for weak anymore!

He closed his eyes and focused on the lines he knew by heart. He recited them quietly as Alfred spoke to the man in a hurried, anxious voice.

His concentration was broken when the man suddenly stepped back and brought Arthur with him. He held him tighter, pressing them close. Arthur felt the knife touch his skin and, opening his eyes, he saw Alfred stepping back too.

He sighed and closed his eyes once more, eyebrows furrowed, determined to finish his spell this time. He heard the man demanding an absurd quantity of gold, but none of that mattered for his spell was completed: there was a sudden flash of light and the men screamed as strong vines breaked the concrete below them and wrapped around their bodies. Arthur hit the man holding him with his elbow, and he was too startled to do anything, so Arthur moved away easily as vines fastened around the man too. Arthur smiled proudly.

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled, running towards him, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." he panted, adjusting his clothes as he watched the men struggle with his magic. That… had been better than he had planned, to be honest.

"Did he hurt you? Are you hurt?" Alfred asked, not making any comments about Arthur's magic, which was really frustrating.

"I'm _fine_ ," he snapped, "Guards! Take them from here and find out how did they find about the King's arrival schedule." he ordered.

"Yes, your highness." the guards complied.

"Agh, I was so scared there for a moment…" Alfred sighed, approaching Arthur and taking a good look at him. He was tired. He had just arrived from a long trip and all he had hoped for was a proper bath, a proper supper and the company of his lovely Queen… as Alfred inspected Arthur's body to make sure he hadn't been hurt, he noticed…

"...Are you hard?" he asked quiety in disbelief. He noticed Arthur blushing a bit and looking down to himself briefly.

"He was pressing his body against mine." he explained, still a bit angry at Alfred for not saying anything nice about his skills.

"Dude, he had a _knife_ to your neck!"

"So?" Arthur rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I swear, Arthur, sometimes I…"

"Nevermind. Just come with me." Arthur said, cutting Alfred's speech and taking his hand. He was annoyed, stressed and now a bit horny. It was all the King's fault, to some extend.

He dismissed the guards and brought a complaining Alfred by the castle, climbing stairs and walking down large halls. When they finally reached the Royal chambers, Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand to inform him he shouldn't let go yet.

The chambers were large and bright, the walls light blue with Spadian ornaments in regular intervals. The late afternoon light was entering the room even though the curtains were covering the broad, round windows, the pale yellow light making a nice contrast with the blueness of the room.

Arthur pulled Alfred until they reached a chair and then pushed him on it, making him sit. Then he sat on his lap, one leg to each side of the chair.

"Last time you gave me a lapdance in one of those, we fell." Alfred reminded.

"I remember. I'm not giving you one." Arthur rolled his eyes as Alfred carefully touched his neck. The place in which the knife had met skin was still reddish and Alfred caressed it gently. "... Don't worry about it, it barely left a scratch."

"I still worry." Alfred said, "What you did was dangerous. If he had a stronger grip on you, then…"

"But he hadn't. I'm okay. I'm strong." Arthur answered, annoyed.

"I'm not saying you're not, I'm just saying…"

"I don't want to talk about it." Arthur decided, "You were gone for a _month_ , Alfred."

"Well, yes. We needed Hearts to sign that trading contract and it took a _lot_ of convincing and small changes… not to mention that it takes _four_ days to just get there, and…"

"I know." Arthur said, "I don't care. I just… I missed…" he started, then blushed and looked away, "... having sex with you, is all."

Alfred laughed.

"Aw, Artie, you do know we're _married_ , right? You can tell me you—" Alfred wasn't able to finish for Arthur pressed their lips together. His cheeks were pink and if his mouth wasn't busy Alfred would definitely tease him about it. So instead he placed a hand on the Queen's waist and deepened the kiss. Alfred had missed Arthur as well, and the light touch soon became eager and intense. Alfred placed a hand on Arthur's nap as he pressed their tongues together and they moved impatiently and needy against each other, air leaving their bodies in huffs and gasps.

Alfred was the one to part the kiss.

"Let's go to bed…" he asked, kissing and biting on Arthur's jaw.

"No, wait…" Arthur sighed, wetting his lips and then smirking to Alfred.

Arthur undone Alfred's loose, blue tie and held it on his hands for a bit, looking into Alfred's eyes. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you and tying people?" he asked with a chuckle and received a pinch to his cheek. Arthur also moved slightly on his lap, pressing his lower body closer to Alfred's, which made him sigh. God, he was such a tease…

"What's up with you and enjoying it as well?" Arthur asked as he got up from Alfred's lap and went to behind the chair. He used the tie to tie the King's wrists together. It was a rather loose grip, and Alfred could effortlessly undo it, but he decided to amuse his Queen for a bit.

"Now what?" Alfred asked, his eyes following Arthur as he moved back to his line of sight, "Are you going to torture me for being away for so long?"

"Hm, kind of." Arthur smiled.

And then he kneeled before Alfred and unbuttoned his pants.

"Oh." Alfred said in surprise.

Arthur didn't even look at him as he unzipped Alfred's pants and pulled them a bit to reach his penis. He took it into his hand and stroked it gently.

"I missed you…" he said quietly. It would have been sweet if he wasn't looking straight at Alfred's dick.

"... me or my…?"

Arthur licked it. Then did it again and then put the tip in his mouth, sucking it and putting more of it in. Alfred sighed and Arthur could feel him hardening in his hands. It gave him a pleasing feeling, so he continued sucking and licking.

He knew Alfred liked to be licked. He could tell by the way Alfred sighed and moaned softly. And since he liked to hear those soft moans, he always did it.

Maybe it was funny, but Arthur found it adorable that someone as powerful and as strong as Alfred had such soft, quiet and sometimes even shy moans. Sometimes Arthur had to even beg him to moan loudly and to call his name, and even then Alfred would hesitate a bit, his cheeks all pinky.

Once Alfred was hard Arthur put his cock in his mouth again, sucking it and putting it in as much as he could.

"Arthur…" Alfred moaned, spreading his legs a bit more and moving his hips.

"Are you already close?" Arthur teased, stroking him with his hand as he looked up, his tongue teasing the tip of Alfred's penis.

"Kinda… but I want to touch you…" Alfred gasped.

Arthur frowned,

"If you untie yourself I won't let you top!" he dared, eyes fixed on Alfred's. His glasses were lopsided on his face.

"I don't care." Alfred answered, but he was pouting. He then freed himself and Arthur was almost angry at how easily he did it.

Then, in one moment he was sitting on the chair and in the next he was pushing Arthur's shoulder down and pinning him to the floor.

He looked at Arthur for a second and then started kissing his neck, sucking the skin and leaving small red marks on it.

"What are you doing… the bed's _right_ there..." Arthur gasped.

"I don't care." Alfred answered, moving his kisses up to Arthur's jaw, chin and finally to his lips. He kissed him eagerly and pressed their bodies together, his erection being rubbed gently against Arthur's clothes.

Alfred then unzipped Arthur's trousers and pressed _his_ erection, rubbing it and then stroking it over the underwear.

"Take em off…" he demanded, since he was too busy kissing Arthur and supporting himself with one hand to manage to do it alone.

Arthur mumbled something to himself about Alfred being spoiled but did as he had asked, lowering his pants and underwear just enough for Alfred to be able to hold his cock and stroke it freely, stealing loud moans and pants.

Without warning, Alfred took his own cock and put it together with Arthur's, stroking them together as he moved his hips towards Arthur. He felt hot. Arthur was moaning loudly and Alfred _knew_ he was doing that purposely - not that Alfred would complain. To hear Arthur so clearly really turned him on. He felt hot and it wasn't only physically. He had honestly missed his Queen and it was good to be back home to him, it was good to have their bodies together, moving frantically, needy. To be with Arthur made his heart feel hot too. Warm with love and affection. A few moments earlier he thought he might lose Arthur and he had been honestly so scared.

His movements became faster as he tried to wipe that thoughts from his head, lips against Arthur's.

He came first, dirtying Arthur's clothes, and stopped for a moment to catch his breath, his forehead against the Queen's.

Arthur groaned in protest and took it on himself to finish the job, jerking himself and biting his lower lip, eyes closed. Alfred just stared at him, watching as he later parted his lips and jerked his head a bit, eyebrows furrowed and an expression of pure delight in his gorgeous, freckled face.

He opened his eyes a bit and the dark green full of lust that stared back at him melted his senses away.

He sighed, trying not to drown in how much he loved that person, the feelings watering his eyes a bit.

To think he could've lost him…

He hugged Arthur then, a bit awkward and maybe a bit too crude, but he didn't care.

"A-Alfred, what's gotten into you!" Arthur protested.

"I missed you." he said tearfully.

Arthur blinked, then smiled softly. Alfred could be such a kid sometimes… he hugged him back.

"Yeah, I missed you too." he said, patting his hair lightly.

That was sweet, but he still felt horny.

"You're weak" Alfred said, and Arthur wanted to punch him for ruining the moment, "Physically. And that worries me sometimes…" he added, refusing to let go of the hug, "But even I have to admit that your spells can be really useful. So you should keep practicing them to use them in moments like today."

"Idiot, don't you think I already know that?" Arthur rolled his eyes. He was flushed. It wasn't like Alfred to admit something like that, even if Arthur had been annoyed at him for not doing it.

"I'm just saying!"

Arthur opened his mouth to say those three words he never said, but instead he grumbled, "Don't think that being nice will get you away from bottoming today."

And as for Alfred, he thought that was a perfect moment to remind Arthur of how much Alfred loved him, but… instead he laughed and pouted, "Aw, maybe if I get _you_ a blowjob you'll change your mind?"

"You can try, but I doubt you'll change my mind." Arthur huffed.

"Is that a challenge? I never run away from a challenge. Let's go to bed. I'll make you regret challenging me, Queen!" Alfred grinned, lightly biting Arthur's ear, his voice quiet and a bit hoarse.

"Oh, I'll love to see you try." Arthur smirked.


End file.
